Giovanni
'Boss Info' The leader of the infamous gang Team Rocket that once terrorized the Kanto and Johto regions. Giovanni is a master of Ground-type Pokemon and serve the role of the Ground-type Gym Leader in Viridian City. That is until he gets outed by a young Pokemon Trainer named Red as the leader of Team Rocket. It’s not entirely known what his grand master plan for the Kanto and Johto regions were, but evidence seems to suggest that he wanted to build an army of Pokemon filled with all types which would be lead by the powerful Mewtwo. 'Boss Fight Details' As a boss in Smash, Giovanni is fought in a similar manner to his old foe the Pokemon Trainer. Instead of directly fighting Giovanni, he instead hangs out in the background issuing commands to his three Pokemon. Each Pokemon fights differently with their own HP values and fighting styles. Unlike the Pokemon Trainer, Giovanni cannot switch out his Pokemon mid match. The order in which his Pokemon appear is as follows: Persian, Dugtrio, and Rhydon. Persian Persian is a fast fighter that will run right for you to make its attacks.It’s attack strength is the weakest of the three Pokemon, but the speed it can attack with makes up for it. Dugtrio Dugtrio technically speaking doesn’t move around on the stage at all, instead Dugtrio will be constantly using the move Dig to burrow into the ground and reappear at various points of the stage either to try and avoid your attacks or to make attacks of its own. Dugtrio has the least amount of health of the three Pokemon however this is helped out with the fact that there are less opportunities to land good hits on Dugtrio since it’s always using Dig to run away. Rhydon Rhydon is a much slower and tankier Pokemon that kinda just lumbers around on the stage slowly walking towards you to attack. Rhydon is by far Giovanni’s best Pokemon as it’s not only tanky in HP, but hits for high damage as well however its lack of mobility leaves it very open to attack. Attacks Fury Swipes Persian will race towards you slashing forward with its front claws for a quick series of multi-hit attacks clawing up your face for small damage and knockback. Slash A stronger attack, Persian will actually leap through the air with a large swipe of its claws hopefully knocking you out. Dig Not only does Dugtrio use the move Dig as a way to get around the battlefield, but it’s a damaging attack as well. If you are on the spot of the stage where Dugtrio is meant to appear next, you’ll take damage and be launched up straight up into the air. Earthquake This is the only time when Dugtrio really spends a dedicated amount of time above ground and vulnerable to attack. Dugtrio will cause the arena and screen itself to shake as a powerful earthquake rips over the platform. A fissure will erupt from in front of Dugtrio and extending for a long distance. If you start on or land on the area where this fissure is during the attack you will be stunned in place and take constant damage until the attack ends. You will however have plenty of time to avoid the attack and if you can land a strong attack on Dugtrio when he’s using this move it will end the move prematurely and stunning Dugtrio instead. Hammer Arm This move can appear in one of two ways. Either Rhydon will rear one of its large fists back and then throw a mighty punch forwards which can send you flying across the screen away from him, or he can raise a fist high into the air and swing it downward which if it hits will send you into a crumple state in front of him. Either way, getting hit from this attack hits you for high damage. Horn Drill For this attack Rhydon will lower its head as the horn on its face begins to spark and spin. Rhydon will then charge forward at you attempting to gore you on his horn as he rushes from one side of the screen to the other. Rhydon has Super Armor at this time and any contact made with the front of him will cause damage to you with the horn dealing more damage than anything else. Your best bet here is to try and jump up over Rhydon and attack him from behind. Soundtrack Battle! Giovanni - Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon